Wire bundles consisting of a plurality of wires are utilized in a variety of industries to carry a myriad of different types of signals. The wire of a wire bundle assembly must frequently be terminated with a wire contact and the resulting wire end is inserted into a wire contact insertion hole of a connector, such as a rubber grommet connector. As each wire of a wire bundle is unique and may carry a different type of signal, the wire ends of a wire bundle assembly must be inserted into specific wire contact insertion holes of a connector in order to make the proper connections.
The wire ends of a wire bundle assembly may be manually inserted into the respective wire contact insertion holes defined by a connector. As wire bundle assemblies commonly include hundreds of wires, this manual connection process may be relatively time consuming and error prone and, as a result, may increase the cost of the overall assembly including the wire bundle assembly. As such, automated techniques to insert the wire ends of a wire bundle assembly into the wire contact insertion holes of a connector have been developed in an effort to reduce the time expended to make the connections and to correspondingly reduce the cost of the resulting assembly. However, wire bundle assembly machines generally require the connectors to be in a very restricted and controlled set of locations in order to increase the likelihood that the wire ends of the wire bundle assembly may be properly inserted into the wire contact insertion holes of the connector. As such, wire bundle assembly machines limit the flexibility with which connectors may be presented and, as such, are not suitable for all scenarios.